dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Decepticons
The Decepticons (ディセプティコン, Diseputikon) are one of the primary factions in the DC Universe. They are a group of Cybertronians, whose main goal was typically concerned with such things as obtaining possession of the powers of the AllSpark, conquering to bring about change on Cybertron due to the caste system, defeating the Autobots, amassing large quantities of energon, developing powerful weaponry, beating people up, and return to the empire-building, space faring ways of their ancestors. Not necessarily in that order. Unlike the Autobots, whose leader is a Prime bearing a Matrix, the Decepticons are led by the most powerful of their ranks. This tends to cause some conflict, given how generally every Decepticon thinks that they're the most powerful. Also, the Decepticons are not exactly the most compassionate beings in the universe, but not all fight for greed. More than a few have a sense of honor, while others believe that Cybertron would be better protected by aggressive expansion. In the Great War, they were opposed by the Autobots throughout Cybertron and the galaxy. Their maiship known as an Decepticon starship called The Nemesis. Kaon is also an Decepticon-controlled city-state at the south pole of Cybertron. "Sometimes it is necessary for revenge, misery, death, treachery, and deception, when those who should listen to the truth will not, and will only understand once they have been lied to and forced to see their own lies." :—Megatron. List of Decepticons Decepticon Leaders *Megatronus/Megatron (Voice Actor: Frank Welker) - Current Leader Decepticon Council Elders *Straxus (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Chairmen *Contrail (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Mindwipe (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sky-Byte (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Flip-Sides (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Decepticon Intelligence Division *Soundwave (Voice Actor: Frank Welker) - Chief Communications Officer and Spymaster *Makeshift (Voice Actor: Kevin Richardson) - Infiltrator Decepticon Science Division *Shockwave (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Chief Scientist, Commander, Assassin, Warrior, and Double Agent *Autoclave (Voice Actor: David Sobolov) - Scientist *Catalycon (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Scientist (Deceased) *Six Shot (Voice Actor: Darryl Kurylo) - Decepticon Medic Division *Knock Out (Voice Actor: Daran Norris) - Chief Medic *Scalpel (Voice Actor: John Crosta) - *Conduit (Voice Actor: Calvin Wimmer) - *Flatline (Voice Actor: David Kaye) - *Decepticon Medical Assistants (Voice Actor: Various) - Seekers *Starscream (Voice Actor: Sam Riegel) - Air Commander *Thundercracker (Voice Actor: Graham McTavish) - Egomaniac Scientist *Skywarp (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Scout *Sunstorm (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - *Thrust (Voice Actor: André Sogliuzzo) - Warrior *Dirge (Voice Actor: Christopher Swindle) - Warrior *Ramjet (Voice Actor: Richard Epcar) - Warrior *Slipstream (Voice Actor: Tara Strong) - Stalker *Acid Storm (Voice Actor: Scott Whyte) - *Hotlink (Voice Actor: Scott Whyte) - Mechatronic Engineer Other Seekers *Nacelle (Voice Actor: Calvin Wimmer) - Warrior *Bitstream (Voice Actor: Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.) - Decepticon Information Engineer *Skyquake (Voice Actor: Richard Green) - Warrior *Dreadwing (Voice Actor: Tony Todd) - Seeker Captain; Commander Combaticons *Bruticus Maximus (Voice Actor: Nolan North) - Combined Form/Warrior *Onslaught (Voice Actor: Travis Willingham) - Combaticon Leader *Blast Off (Voice Actor: Keith Silverstein) - Space Warrior *Vortex (Voice Actor: Dave Boat) - Interrogator *Swindle (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Munitions Expert *Brawl (Voice Actor: Nolan North) - Ground Assault Constructicons *Devastator Maximus (Voice Actor: Dave Boat) - Combined Form/Warrior *Dirt Boss (Voice Actor: John Mariano) - Constucticon Leader *Scavenger (Voice Actor: André Sogliuzzo) - Mining & Salvage *Scrapper (Voice Actor: Tom Kenny) - Construction Engineer *Hook (Voice Actor: Jamieson Price) - Surgical Engineer *Long Haul (Voice Actor: Gregg Berger) - Transport *Bonecrusher (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Demolitions *Mixmaster (Voice Actor: Jeff Bennett) - Materials Fabrication *Frontloader (Voice Actor: Michael Bell) - Warrior Stunticons *Menasor Maximus (Voice Actor: James Taylor) - Combined Form/Super Warrior *Motormaster (Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore) - Stunticon Leader *Dead End (Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien) - Scout *Drag Strip (Voice Actor: Eric Artell) - Scout *Wildrider (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Terrorist *Breakdown (Voice Actor: Crispin Freeman) - Scout Monstorcons *Abominus Maximus (Voice Actor: Steven Frank) - Combined Form *Hun-Gurrr (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Twinstrike (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Windrazor (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Blight (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Rippersnapper (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Terrorcons Insecticons *Sharpshot (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Insecticon Leader/Electronic Warfare *Kickback (Voice Actor: Troy Baker) - Espionage *Hardshell (Voice Actor: Scott Whyte) - Psychological Warfare *Bombclaw (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Warrior Vehicon Commandos *Tankor (Voice Actor: David Kaye) - *Oil Slide (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Thunderbomb (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Obsidian (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Strika (Voice Actor: Tara Strong) - General of Destruction *Quake (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Blastcharge (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Spy Streak (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Titans *Trypticon (Voice Actor: Fred Tatasciore) - *Lugnut Supreme (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Soldiers Troopers Vehicons *Decepticon Miners (Voice Actor: Kevin Richardson) - *Steve (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Decepticon Mini-Cons *Razorclaw (Voice Actor: Khary Payton) - Fracture's Mini-con Partner *Tarantular (Voice Actor: Roger Smith) - Fracture's Mini-con Partner Decepticon Mini-Con Deployers *Rumble (Voice Actor: Keith Silverstein) - Demolitions *Frenzy (Voice Actor: Keith Silverstein) - Warrior *Ravage (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Saboteur *Ratbat (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Laserbeak (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Interrogator *Buzzsaw (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Spy Others *Lugnut (Voice Actor: David Kaye) - Warrior *Blitzwing (Voice Actor: Bumper Robinson) - Beserker *Rundown (Voice Actor: Adam Baldwin) - *Headstrong (Voice Actor: Dave Boat) - Warrior *Rampage (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Warrior *Tantrum (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Warrior *Bombshock (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Warrior *Demolishor (Voice Actor: Brad Davidorf) - Gladiator *Cyclonus (Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien) - Warrior *Barricade (Voice Actor: Steve Blum) - Scout *Oil Slick (Voice Actor: Phil LaMarr) - Chemist *Blackout (Voice Actor: Bumper Robinson) - Warrior *Axer (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Bounty Hunter *Lockdown (Voice Actor: Lance Henriksen) - Bounty Hunter *Thunderwing (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Airachnid (Voice Actor: Gina Torres) - Assassin/Scientist/Rouge (Deceased) *Drixco (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - Gladiator (Deceased) *Bludgeon (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Switchblade (Voice Actor: Frank Welker) - *Duststorm (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Shellshock (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Derail (Voice Actor: Kerry Shale) - Explosives Expert *Deadheat (Voice Actor: Tom Hill) - *Astraea (Voice Actor: Monet Mazur) - *Mismatch (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Hotwire (Voice Actor: Glenn Wrage) - Arms Dealer *Drive-By (Voice Actor: Toby Longworth) - Assassin *Rampart (Voice Actor: Stanley Townsend) - *Diabla (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Firebreaker (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Pandemic (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Flamewar (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Contagion (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Rollcage (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Breakneck (Voice Actor: Steven Frank) - *Tomb (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Backlash (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Reedman (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Scrapmetal (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sideways (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - (Deceased) *Crankcase (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Crowbar (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Hatchet (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Driller (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Stinger (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Junkheap (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Traxes (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Nightclaw (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Wasp (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Wildwind (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Tidal Wave (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Snow Cat (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Thunderblast (Voice Actor: Wikipedia:) - *Sharpfang (Voice Actor: Troy Baker) - *Underbite (Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien) - *Thunderhoof (Voice Actor: Frank Stallone) - *Terrashock (Voice Actor: Kevin Richardson) - *Hammerstrike (Voice Actor: David Kaye) - *Bisk (Voice Actor: Khary Payton) - *Fracture (Voice Actor: Kevin Pollak) - *Chop Shop (Voice Actor: David Hunt) - *Clampdown (Voice Actor: Jim Cummings) - *Filch (Voice Actor: Constance Zimmer) - *Minitron (Voice Actor: Not Known) - *Springload (Voice Actor: John Rocha) - *Ped (Voice Actor: Eddie Deezen) - *Quillfire (Voice Actor: Andy Milder) - *Malador (Voice Actor: Daniel Roebuck) - *Razorpaw (Voice Actor: Not Known) - Reserve Members Former Members Impersonators Mobs Vendors/Taskmasters Wannabes Affiliated Allies ???? Gallery Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Decepticons Category:Cybertronian Factions Category:DC Universe Villain Groups